


Midsummer Masquerade

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: Daphne leads her guest into trouble and romance the night before her sister's wedding.





	

Hermione gave the jeweled mask dangling from Daphne's hand a skeptical glance and went back to her book.

 

"I am aware of Muggle practices on Midsummer night," Hermione said airily. "I have no desire to experience them..."

 

"But I do! Astoria's engaged – she won't come..."

 

Hermione realized that Daphne would pester her until she agreed and snapped her book shut.

 

"One condition, Greengrass."

 

"I let you wear my perfume?"

 

Hermione made a face at her friend. "We come back here together."

 

"Ugh. No fun," Daphne groaned but Hermione knew she would agree if she wanted her company.

 

Hermione watched her close friend begin levitating robes out of her trunk in search of the perfect one. Daphne's little sister, Astoria, was about to marry Draco Malfoy and they were staying in a suite of Malfoy Manor in anticipation of the event.

 

Draco and Lucius had welcomed Hermione civilly enough; however, she was not on friendly terms with the family. She didn't realize that Narcissa had left Lucius until dinner that evening. Daphne's hushed explanation had evoked a little sympathy in Hermione. According to Draco, Lucius had been devastated at his wife's departure. Subconsciously, Hermione examined Lucius throughout dinner. He caught her at it and she felt a flash of heat at meeting his pale eyes.

 

"It's quite a walk to the village," Hermione sighed.

 

Daphne had transfigured her cream-colored robes into a light summer dress. She sashayed around the room in it. "And the air is sultry..."

 

At that moment, Hermione realized that Daphne had no intention of keeping their bargain. She knew and accepted it. She would walk back to the manor on her own that night. A dress much like Daphne's dropped onto Hermione's lap.

 

"Bloody virginal," she muttered, holding up the frothy white thing.

 

"It's time to change that," Daphne sang. "Muggle girls say that if you pick seven different flowers and sleep with them under your pillow, you'll dream of your future husband."

 

Hermione laughed. "Obviously, you haven't heard that if you get naked and look into a well, you'll see your husband's reflection."

 

"What have robes got to do with spells?"

 

"Muggle folklore," Hermione winked. "They often associate nudity with magic."

 

"Medieval," Daphne muttered.

 

Hermione held the mask up to her face and grinned fondly, "Naive."

 

Daphne glanced at her, gasped, and then started laughing. Hermione got up to look at herself in the mirror. The mask was charmed to make her a blue-eyed redhead with freckles dusting her nose.

 

"Straight hair," Hermione sighed, running her fingers blissfully through the silky tresses. She was sold on the mask and tied it, ignoring Daphne's knowing smirk reflected behind her in the mirror. As Hermione slipped into the loo to change, Daphne blew her a kiss. Hermione laughed and shut the door.

 

Hermione pulled on the dress slowly, remembering the last time she'd worn Muggle clothing. Ron was to meet her for dinner at her favorite Muggle restaurant. When he hadn't shown, she discretely Apparated home to find him in bed with another witch. She didn't remember doing it but Harry laughingly told her the spell she used forced Ron to regrow all of his body hair naturally; no charm reversed her removal of it.

 

Unwilling to live with Harry and Ron's sister, Hermione turned to her work friend, Daphne Greengrass, for temporary living space. They appreciated each other's sense of humor at work. In close quarters, they became confidants and genuinely enjoyed one another's company.

 

Knocking snapped Hermione out of her reverie. "I don't want to miss the dancing!"

 

"Coming," Hermione answered, looking at the stranger in the mirror. She was lovely in ways Hermione never associated with herself; the girl was willowy and graceful.

 

Upon finally exiting the loo, Hermione blinked at Daphne's newly-charmed black hair and brown eyes.

 

"Don't forget what I look like," Hermione giggled.

 

Daphne seemed to know the manor quite well. Hermione followed her stealthy trail out of the giant house wondering from whom they hid. In the gardens, Daphne confessed that Astoria had specifically forbade her from attending the bonfire.

 

"She thinks I won't make it to her wedding tomorrow," Daphne giggled. "As if I'm her little sister and not the other way 'round!"

 

Hermione had heard it over and over again and silently agreed that Astoria was the more mature of the two.

 

"What shall we call ourselves?" Hermione asked, effectively distracting Daphne from what was about to snowball into a rant.

 

~*~

 

"Astoria'll have a fit when she finds out," Draco groaned, watching the witches hurry away through the garden.

 

Desirous that his son's wedding day be free of scandal, Lucius' heavy-lidded gaze noted the witches' charmed appearances.

 

"I'll take care of it," Lucius murmured.

 

"Thank you, Father," Draco breathed, already relieved.

 

Minutes later found Lucius striding the same path through the garden in a Muggle suit, cloak, and mask. He did not bother to hide his hair or cane; he wanted the girls to recognize him and the significance of his presence. Located between Castle Combe and Chippenham, the manor was hidden from Muggles through ancient charms and spells.  Lucius avoided both towns as much as possible; they teemed with tourists. The young witches had headed north towards Castle Combe.

 

Upon reaching the town, Lucius realized it would be more challenging than he thought to find two young ladies. Midsummer festivities were in swing and it seemed that everyone was celebrating in the streets. The smell of alcohol and flowers stung Lucius' nose but he would be damned if he allowed one witch to ruin Draco's wedding day. He stepped into the ebullient crowd, on the hunt.

 

Night was falling when Lucius decided he'd had enough. He'd been propositioned several times by inebriated women. A couple of them had been less than ladylike in response to his gracious declination. In a dark alley, Lucius cast a locating charm and followed it to a swarming pub. The black-haired girl was sitting at the bar, surrounded by Muggle men, and laughing. As if she sensed him, the girl spotted him across the room and her joy visibly faded.

 

Lucius bee-lined for her, not about to allow her to escape. He needn't have bothered. Daphne, he was certain it was her, was utterly sloshed. She giggled as Lucius handled her off of her stool and guided her outside.

 

"Where's Ms. Granger?" Lucius asked, supporting the witch into the empty darkness behind the pub.

 

"Don't spoil her night, Mr. Malfoy. She's finally going to tarnish her white dress."

 

The girl suddenly welled with a belch and Lucius summoned Dizzy, a house-elf, to take her home.

 

Lucius assumed Hermione was still in the pub and went back in after her. He stood at the bar and scanned the room a few times before remembering that she was a ginger. The only redhead in the place was dancing and Lucius could not believe the woman moving so sinuously was the little swot he knew. The song came to an end and the young woman leaned heavily on her partner. It was her smile that gave her away. Lucius had once seen the way the ends of Hermione's lips curled when she smiled and he remembered it.

 

Hermione shoved the Muggle man away and stumbled towards the bar. Lucius turned and ordered himself a scotch as the witch reached his side.

 

~*~

 

In a blur and then a sudden stop, Hermione realized that she was smiling at Lucius Malfoy. He sat at the bar in a simple black mask but had done nothing else to disguise himself. She knew her judgment was skewed but thought it might be fun to tease the older man. Why was he in the thick of Muggles on such a notorious night?

 

With what she thought was a catty smile, Hermione touched his arm. "Would you like to dance?"

 

The wizard looked up at her with his pale eyes and an unexpected dart of need shot through Hermione. Her smile softened and her hand tightened on his arm. "Dance with me," she said throatily.

 

Lucius stood and Hermione kept him close behind her on the way to the crowded floor. As if Fate was waiting to embarrass her, a slow song thumped from the pub's speakers, taming the dancers.

 

"Miss?" Lucius smirked.

 

Deciding to take her prank further, Hermione moved into the wizard's arms. She managed not to step on his toes but felt ungainly and pressed herself closer, resting her head on his chest. Her head swam feeling Lucius' hands slide across her body. He smelled positively delicious. Hermione sighed contentedly and gave herself up to the swaying motion of Lucius' steps.

 

"So warm and comfortable," she murmured. "If I was a cat, I'd be purring," she added, giggling at her own cleverness.

 

"Perhaps I should see you home," Lucius rumbled.

 

Hermione slid her hand suggestively up his back and looked up to whisper against his neck. "What's the matter? Don't you like me?"

 

"On the contrary," was the hissed reply. He shifted and Hermione felt him, hard against her hip. Heat rippled through her and she forgot all about leading him on. Part of her wanted to pull off her mask and watch Lucius explode in shock. The rest of her desperately wanted him.

 

"It is Midsummer Eve," she mused aloud. She looked up into Lucius' face and her knees nearly gave. She was unprepared to see a man look at her the way Lucius Malfoy was. Hermione didn't know who initiated it but the next thing she knew, she was kissing him.

 

~*~

 

"A Midsummer baby? How plebian."

 

Lucius heard his daughter-in-law's drawled comment and stopped cold. She was having tea with her sister, Daphne, and Lucius' mind conjured only one witch of whom they might speak. He cast a subtle spell that would allow him to hear their conversation and continued on his path past the informal dining room.

 

It had been eight months since that fateful Midsummer in Castle Combe. He and Hermione had spent an unforgettable night together. Lucius knew that she knew his identity but she was unaware that he knew hers. Might the girls be speaking of her..?

 

"She won't tell me who the father is..." Daphne sighed.

 

"Perhaps she doesn't know," Astoria sneered.

                        

"It would be unlike Hermione to be involved with someone she didn't know..."

 

Lucius' heart skipped and he spun on his heel. Was it possible?

 

"Did she not know that contraceptive spells fail on that day?" Astoria scoffed.

 

"Probably not," Daphne replied.

 

Lucius arrived back at the dining room as Astoria snickered.

 

"Ladies," he greeted smoothly.

 

"Daddy," Astoria crooned. Lucius ignored her.

 

"Mr. Malfoy," Daphne replied demurely.

 

"Pardon me – I couldn't help but overhear as I passed by... Someone of your acquaintance is... with child?" Lucius heard his own voice speak an octave higher than usual. Daphne nodded and Astoria spoke the name he had been trying to forget for the past few months.  

 

"Hermione Granger."

 

"Did you see her that night, Mr. Malfoy?" Daphne asked, keen eyes fixed on him.

 

"Which night is that?" he asked, drawling to hide his sudden shock.

 

"Midsummer night. Draco sent you after us into Castle Combe..."

 

"I never saw her," Lucius replied. Indeed, Hermione had worn her mask all night and he had not seen her. Without another word, Lucius escaped the room. It seemed that Hermione Granger was pregnant with his child.

 

~*~

 

The Three Broomsticks was a calm setting without students and Hermione closed her eyes for a moment in tranquil bliss. She heard the door open and felt the chilly evening breeze before the door shut again.

 

"May I join you?"

 

Hermione's eyes popped open. She knew that voice; she dreamed of it every night.

 

"Why, Mr. Malfoy," she said, gesturing at the opposite bench. She could not bring herself to look him in the face. _What is he doing here?_

 

"I haven't seen you since Draco's wedding... Eight months ago," he said.

 

Hermione felt his gaze on her but toyed with her drink.

 

"Is that right? Lovely event," she said breathily.

 

"Unforgettable," Lucius replied.

 

Hermione frowned, wishing she'd joined Neville and Luna ten minutes prior when they left for Hogwarts. When she was about to excuse herself, Lucius spoke.

 

"What is it you teach?"

 

"Transfiguration," Hermione said. She glanced at him, noting the absence of a drink. He was there to see her... _He knew_.

 

"What brings you to Hogsmeade?" she asked, hoping that she was wrong. How could he know? No one knew!

 

"Daphne was visiting Astoria and I overheard that you are with child," Lucius said.

 

"And?" Hermione prompted.

 

"Is it mine?" he hissed.

 

Hermione finally looked up at him, meeting his eyes. She wanted to laugh and deny it. She wanted to lie but she was utterly unable to with him sitting across from her. Her treacherous mind pulled up memories of the way his hands felt on her and a blush crawled up her neck.

 

"Why would you think that?" she asked, standing with difficulty. Her stomach was large but would double in size in the next month. Lucius stood with her and moved as if to touch her. Hermione stepped back from his outstretched hand.

 

Insulted by Lucius' familiarity and scared, Hermione moved quickly out the door. The wizard followed closely.

 

"Wait," he growled.

 

Hermione felt his hand on her wrist and turned towards him. He used her momentum to capture her against the side of the Three Broomsticks. He released her but stood close so that she couldn't move without pushing him out of the way. Hermione palmed her wand.

 

"There's no need for wands, Hermione," Lucius said, gaining her attention by using her name.

 

Hermione burst into sudden tears. Embarrassed, she covered her face with her hands.

 

"How did you know?" she hiccoughed as Lucius pulled her close.

 

"I saw you leaving the manor, Hermione. It's alright," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

 

"You knew it was me," she muttered, softly weaving her fingers into his lapel.

 

"Perhaps I should have told you," he murmured.

 

"You would have robbed me of the courage that led me to throw myself at you," Hermione confessed.

 

Lucius tipped Hermione's chin up so that their mouths were millimeters from one another.

 

"Couldn't," he said softly, pressing a kiss to her lips. "Couldn't have that," he added before capturing Hermione's lips for a deeper kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published under another name on Oct. 3, 2014.


End file.
